


Golden halo

by priincepeach



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priincepeach/pseuds/priincepeach
Summary: A halo. That’s what it looked like to Gerry, curly blond hair framing that angelic face perfectly, the neon lights behind him hitting his hair in a way that made it seem like a halo surrounded him. The man that stood on the stage in front of him was ethereal, and Gerry was convinced he was actually an angel.Michael and Gerry go on dates and fall in love.Also they’re both in bands and im really bad at summaries and tagging 🥴 i will be adding more chapters!!
Relationships: Gerard Keay & Michael Shelley, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Golden halo

A halo. That’s what it looked like to Gerry, curly blond hair framing that angelic face perfectly, the neon lights behind him hitting his hair in a way that made it seem like a halo surrounded him. The man that stood on the stage in front of him was ethereal, and Gerry was convinced he was actually an angel. The blond’s voice was lovely, the song he sang along to, an experimental-electronic song he usually would have hated, faded out in a way that it would if you were half-listening to a background conversation, yet it still blew Gerry away with how perfect he made it sound. 

The event was like an open mic night, just instead of poetry and stand up at a cosy cafe it was bands at some dingy bar that needed a quick way to make some business. Gerry had come with his band, The Ceaseless Watchers, they had played at the beginning of the night but decided to stick around for fun afterwards. At first Gerry had been hesitant, but slowly he found himself enjoying it, and now that the blond that stood on the stage in front of him was singing, he regretted even thinking about leaving. But as with everything, it soon came to an end, the next band making their way onto the stage once the previous was off. 

Without thinking Gerry made his way towards the stairs of the stage, ignoring how his band mates called for him and wondered where he was off to. Gerry needed to meet him, even just once. “Excuse me?” He spoke, internally cringing at how his voice broke, now was not the time to be making a fool of himself. 

The blond turned to face him, his confused expression quickly turning into a grin that looked like it might hurt if held too long. He was only a few inches taller than Gerry, who for once felt small and nervous beneath someone. “Oh! Hello, you were the lead singer of The Ceaseless Watchers, am I correct?” He spoke in a singsong voice and Gerry couldn’t help but wonder if that was his normal tone or if he was simply doing it for fun. “Your show was marvellous, I could barely keep my eyes off you!” The giggle that followed had Gerry wishing he could hear it more.

“Uh, yeah, that was me,” A blush spread across his cheeks. “Thank you, it was the same with you.” He cursed himself, why couldn’t he just act like a normal human being just for once. “I’m Gerry by the way.”

The taller male once again giggled, the delighted grin not dimming once. “Gerry has a nice ring to it! I’m Michael, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Michael seemed to almost purr the last part, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Maybe Gerry was just imagining it though, after all he wasn’t sure when the last time he was with someone was, it would be easy for him to read too much into it. That’s what he thought at least, until Michael pulled his phone out and asked for his number. That night he left with a rare smile on his face.

—

The next few days were torture for Gerry, each time his phone made a noise he would rush to see if it was Michael, it never was of course and Gerry would regret not getting his number as well each time. It was about 10 PM on the third day when he finally got a text from him and he couldn’t help the unfamiliar warmth that grew in him like a fire. 

**Michael**  
hey its michael :)  
how are you doing ?? ^^

If it had been anyone else, Gerry would have hated the use of emoticons.

**Gerry**  
hey, im pretty good wbu?

He stared at the text for a few seconds before pressing send, at least over text Michael couldn’t see him if he made a fool of himself.

**Michael**  
im good :D are you busy tomorrow? if not you should totally come out for drinks with me <3 ;)

Gerry gulped, his face burning. Was he being asked out on a date? It sure seemed like it, why else would he use a heart and winky face? 

**Gerry**  
no im not busy, id love to get drinks!

For a few seconds he stared at the text before deleting the writing.

**Gerry**  
sure, what time and place? 

After deciding that it was an appropriate response he pressed send, not without hesitating again first. The response seemed to please Michael though, as a few minutes later he got a reply.

**Michael**  
6 pm at the fun house  
see u then ;)

What had he gotten himself into?

—

The bar sure lived up to its name, the bright lights mixed with the warped mirrors made it look like a fun house you would find at a carnival. It wasn’t a place Gerry would normally visit but he wasn’t about to complain about where he was meeting a cute boy.

“Hey, Gerry, over here!!”

He perked up and looked around before his eyes landed on Michael who was sitting at a booth in the corner. He couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face as he walked over and sat down.

“Hey, how are you?” He asked, having to raise his voice slightly so Michael could hear him over the loud music playing.

“I’m doing good!! Sorry for not texting sooner, we had some gigs lined up the last few days and I never had a single second to myself,” Michael laughed softly, as if he was telling some sort of joke. “I’m really glad you were free though!”

“It’s really not a problem, I completely understand,” Gerry could’ve rolled his eyes at himself, he was talking as if he hadn’t spent the last three days falling over himself to get to his phone every time it made a noise. “Do you want a drink? I’m gonna go up and grab one.”

“Sure, could you get me a spiked lemonade please?” 

Gerry nodded and quickly got up, the drink excuse was mostly so he could think about what they should talk about, he had never really been someone who had been good at small talk. Maybe their careers? Family? No, family was a little too soon on his part, afterall he didn’t have an amazing childhood. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the bartender clearing his throat.

“Oh, sorry,” Gerry nervously scratched the back of his neck, that was embarrassing. “Can I get a spiked lemonade and a whiskey on ice please?” Honestly, he barely paid attention as the bartender turned and began making their drinks, he was still too focused on the problem at hand. Well ok, it wasn’t really a problem but if you asked him it was. He could always just ask questions and hope Michael didn’t ask about him, that would work.

He said a soft thank you as the bartender placed the drinks in front of him, it took him a few more seconds of contemplation before he grabbed them and walked back to the table. 

“Sorry that took so long.” He glanced at Michael who looked concerned as he placed the drinks down.

“No, there's no need to be sorry. Are you okay?” Welp, there goes his plan of not being asked questions. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Should he tell the truth? Maybe not, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the blond. “Just thinking about some things.”

“You know...If you don’t want to be here you can go. I’m not gonna force you to stay here with me.” Another plan backfired, he didn’t want Michael thinking he didn’t want to be there.  
“I want to be here! I just…” God he already messed up. “I’m not exactly good at social interaction and it doesn’t help that I haven’t been on a date over a year. I don’t get out much.” Fuck, he was already to see the judgement in Michaels eyes, except, it wasn’t there. In fact, he smiled and let out a soft laugh.

“You really don’t have to worry about that, Gerry, I completely understand! If you want I can carry the conversation until you get comfortable?” Michael spoke warmly, and Gerry couldn’t help the redness that formed on his face at the way his name was spoken. He always got a rush when people called him Gerry instead of Gerard, but the way Michael said it made him feel warm and cared for, not just happy. He found himself wanting to hear it more.

He simply nodded and Michael kept his word of carrying the conversation. It wasn’t long until Gerry found himself joining in, even if it took him a few drinks to loosen up. He felt so care free, like for once he wasn’t being judged for who he was. They talked about nearly everything, Michael shared stories from his childhood and didn’t push Gerry about his, and Gerry told Michael about his interest in magical objects. Michael didn’t even make fun of him for that, in fact he even asked questions about it and took an interest in what Gerry had to say. It wasn’t long until they had to split ways, Gerry found himself wishing they could stay in that moment forever, but he knew that they were both busy the next day.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Gerry.” Michael held Gerry’s hands with a smile, they were standing outside of the bar.

“I did too, we should really do it again sometime.”

“Please! I would absolutely adore that. I have to go now because my ride is here, but text me when you get home so I know you’re safe, okay?” 

“Of course.” 

Michael grinned and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Gerry’s lips, and if it left a lipstick mark from Gerry’s black lipstick he didn’t care. Gerry was left speechless, his face red and the warmth inside him turning into a fire as he watched Michael get into the taxi and drive away.


End file.
